


A Little Help From Their Friends

by hoveringcat9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is So Done, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: The group is fed up with Steve and Bucky, so decide to intervene for the greater good. If only they could come up with a better plan.





	1. Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is my first Stucky fic, (it probably shows) I hope you like and I do have a longer more involved idea that I hope to pull off, since I'm really excited by it.

Tuesday afternoon found Steve sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Bucky to finish practice. When Nat along with the new kid, Sam walked up to him.

"See I told you we'd find him here." stated Natasha it was Sam's first day, Steve having offered him a seat at lunch time. He'd fitted into the group instantly.

"Hey I'm not that predictable." exclaimed Steve (completely lying) since he always waited for Bucky, returning the favour whenever Steve had detention.

"Fine prove it by coming with us for coffee and cake, you can text Bucky to join us." offered Nat, she always had to call his bluff.

"Shut up Nat, I hope they've run out of cake." said Steve with no real heat unfortunately Nat's scowl wasn't as kind, cake was very important to her.

"So how long have you and Bucky been together?" asked Sam causing Nat to double over with laughter.

"Twelve years." answered Steve honestly as Sam paled, it was a question and reaction he was well versed in people always had assumptions.

"Stop please, don't freak out Wilson they're just friends." managed Nat despite her guffaws.

"Friends, this is a joke right, how can they be friends?" he asked leading Steve to wonder why this always happened.

" _Best friends,_ since we were five." he glared employing his standard answer.

"He doesn't know, how is this possible?" Sam sounded even more incredulous, he kept looking pointedly at Nat and Steve as if trying to catch them out.

"It's a question that's so often pondered, we all keep thinking they'll figure it out. Yet here we still are." Nat told Sam while Steve felt more then done with this discussion.

"Please, not this again." he shouted having had enough, he'd been perfectly happy this whole time enjoying the quiet after a busy day. His peace now stolen by maniacs.

"Jeez, if Sam can call it after knowing you both for a day, its time you opened your eyes." Steve looked at her blankly "No, well how about I rip the band aid off, Steve you're in love with Bucky." she finished waiting for the protests. 

" _I am not._ " he said jumping up in protest "we're friends that just get each other." twelve years was a long time, so what if they were close. It didn't have to mean anything else.

"Come on Sam let's leave him with his best friend denial, while we loose ourselves to sugar." they departed with a wave, Steve happily returning to his seat waiting for Bucky.

* * *

Twenty minutes later coffee forgotten, Nat long with Sam entered the Stark house where the troops had been gathered.

"Hi everyone hope you remember Sam, and for you a little refresh this is Tony, Clint, Pepper, Bruce, Jane, Thor and Sharon. Right have the snacks been assembled." she queried "If we're going to do this, sustenance is key." taking a seat next to Bruce, before gesturing to Sam to sit across from her. Tony soon appearing with an assortment of food and drinks.

"This thing being?" asked Jane causing Nat to glare at Tony, obviously he'd chosen to ignore her instructions for the distress text.

"Project Stucky." and everyone groaned. On second thought, perhaps that been the correct play.

"Its a lost cause Nat, they're hopeless." offered Sam though new he already felt accepted, especially when everyone nodded in agreement.

"No we need a plan, so start thinking." 

"I say party, alcohol will loosen them up." suggested Tony.

"An excellent idea, I will bring some Norse Mead they won't know what hit them." added Thor.

The room was suddenly filled with more and more suggestions, some ordinary like a group activity with only the two of them invited. The pretence of secret admirers an idea from Thor, then beginning to get more outlandish. Like just shouting at them to kiss or engineering for them to see each other naked. To making them a romantic meal: while not unusual it would probably lead to a fire or food poising, probably both. Eventually no one could be heard until Tony stood up screaming for everyone to shut up.

"We should just lock them in a cupboard." Bruce said as the room went quiet.

"That won't work, they'll just wait it out chatting with Steve's head in Bucky's lap." said Nat vetoing it, there were possibilities in the other suggestions. "We can't be too tame, they need shocking into realisation.

"Does that happen a lot?" wondered Sam in regard to the snuggling.

"Every movie night we have they end up curled together, it would be cute if it weren't so annoying. Like you said hopeless." answered Pepper and Sam didn't know how everyone had coped so long when he was done already.

"I've got it." declared Clint jumping up "Let's make them jealous." the room filled with noise, the excitement palpable about this plan. "If we tweak Thor's idea a little, we need a real prospect for them or else they'll think its a prank." 

"Excellent, and once this is sorted its party time." Tony repeated if successful it would be deserved, dually if the plan was a bust it could work as a back up.

"Why are you so obsessed with having a party?" demanded Pepper.

"Its all part of my plan to woo you Ms Potts." he said before getting hit by a cushion, Tony took that as proof he had a chance.

"This could work guys." Sam felt himself go hot when Nat looked at him, a devious glint in her eye. "And I think I have the best place to start." quickly filling everyone in on her and Sam's earlier conversation with Steve.

"You told him!" exclaimed Sharon.

"I know and it wasn't even an accident, I feel really bad it's why I got you guys here." she said heartfelt, Bruce squeezed her shoulder proving how bad she felt. If she was willing to let that slide, normally it would pain of death to someone who did that. "Okay so Sam if you apologise to Steve, then just waffle on about how glad you are because Bucky has caught your eye." she added.

"Okay, I can manage that, but what about Bucky?" surely a two way street would be best.

"Bruce and I have Science with Steve, perhaps Bruce you could talk to him about it during practice. Make out like you think something is going on." offered Jane.

Sam felt a shift in the room's atmosphere as everyone looked at Thor, it would seem Bucky and Steve weren't the only hopeless ones. 

"A magnificent idea Jane." agreed Thor smiling Jane returned it though it didn't reach her eyes.

* * * 

While the pow wow was taking place Steve and Bucky were walking home with takeaway coffees, _thank you so much Nat for the craving._

"You okay Stevie? You're really quiet." Steve wanted to nudge Bucky's shoulder, tell him he's imagining things. Only he can't talk because his head is filled with thoughts, thanks to his supposed friends. Part of him wants to tell Bucky, so they can laugh at it. But what if all it does is make things awkward between them, damn his friends to hell. "Well this is me." Bucky stopped in front of his house eyeing Steve with caution "So do you want to come around later?"

"Um, no thanks I'm not feeling to good." as soon at the words left his mouth he cringes, because nothing sends Bucky into a bigger tailspin than when he's sick. Bucky is worse than his mom. "It's just a headache Buck, don't worry." he quickly adds smiling in attempt at reassurance.

"Fine but if it gets worse or anything call me, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow." Steve nodded leaving Bucky on his doorstep, before walking the short distance to his house. Feeling out of sorts, he wasn't surprised by Sam's conclusions. Almost everyone thought the same and yeah Bucky was gay, another recent development being Steve, figuring he was probably bisexual. That didn't mean they had to be together, he hadn't even confided to his best friend about himself. Whenever he tried the words got stuck in his throat. Sighing he headed inside knowing his Mom would still be at work, he decided to cook dinner as a distraction.


	2. Good Intentions, Bad Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan doesn't have quite the result they were hoping for.

During the morning break Steve was at his locker when Sam bounded up to him.

"Hey Steve, you lost something?" yeah my grip on reality he wanted to say, taking a breath he turned towards his new friend.

"Nope, just wading through my crap." he smiled weakly, everything had been so awkward this morning. During his walk into school with Bucky, it had been a tense and silent between them: it was completey his fault. Almost half through the day, he'd yet to get his fists bloodied, it was a nice reprieve . 

"Look I just want to say I'm really sorry about yesterday, Its not the first I've jumped to the wrong conclusion. But I'm really glad I was wrong." said Sam looking happy.

"You are, how come?" Steve was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well you see I have this crush on Bucky, I didn't think I stood a chance but now maybe I do ..." Steve just stood staring at Sam, his lips still moving. Steve couldn't hear a sound, for the blood rushing in his ears. All he could think was _Sam likes Bucky_ over and over, how could this be?

Surely he should feel happy for his friend, that someone was interested in him. Not this white hot jealously that was surging through his veins. While perfectly normal to worry that romance would interfere with friendship, surely that wouldn't happen between him and Bucky. 

How could Sam do this to him, after he'd been so welcoming. He wouldn't even know Bucky if it wasn't for Steve. Was Sam right? Did Bucky like him back? Will he have to watch them be happy and all over each other. Would he have to smile politely while Sam kissed _his_ Bucky.

_Wait,_ Steve was hit right in the chest: so hard he felt surprise at not falling over. Oh My God his friends had been right this whole time, he used to think their teasing was silly that they didn't understand. 

Now it was clear, it was him who didn't understand. Because he _was in love with Bucky, his best friend._ It was all too much, quickly mumbling something about being late, he ran to the nearest bathroom. Making it just in time before losing his breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Steve turned around finding Jane stood against the wall smiling at him. "I saw you running in here, I can go away if you want." she added knowing sometimes it was better to be alone.

"I'm better now, thanks for checking." he said moving to stand in front of her, she handed him some water and gum.

"You heard?" she nodded looking sympathetic. "Sorry guess I shouldn't have ate that yoghurt this morning." he lied hating himself for it.

"Steve you don't have to tell me the truth, but please don't lie. I just gave you gum and water that I had plans for, science plans." she berated. "If you want to talk, really talk I'm here or if you just need a hug." she opened her arms and Steve probably went a little to quickly, but he needed some comfort. Wanting to forget the last day, or more specifically his morning conversation with Sam.

"Thanks." he uttered pulling back before he lost his fight not to cry. He wanted to go home and hide, it was something he could get away with. His teachers would automatically think he was sick, but Bucky would worry ... dammit couldn't he go just a few moments with out thinking of him. He felt like such an idiot for missing something so blindingly obvious for so long. 

The next few lessons were a complete blur, feeling utter surprise at not having been reprimanded by any of his teachers. During French his last class before lunch his brain had pretty much deserted him, having to clarify the assignment he'd been set before leaving.

Reaching the cafeteria late, luckily his appetite was minimal. His friends were at their normal table laughing and joking, once he snagged a full tray of food to appear normal, he joined them. His eyes instantly zeroing in on Sam and Bucky, talking completely in there own little world. Steve did his best to push past the pain taking a seat between Sharon and Thor.

"Well hello Steve, how is this fine day treating you?" asked Thor with much enthusiasm.

"Okay, I guess." quickly shoving food into his mouth, to be excused from conversation. Giving a weak smile when Jane caught his eye, a laugh caused him to snap his attention at Bucky laughing madly. Feeling the eyes of everyone looking at him, paired with furtive glances sent Bucky's way. "I just remembered I'm meant to be somewhere uh else, right guess I'll see you later." before giving anyone the chance to speak he left, pretending he didn't hear Bucky's calls .

* * * 

Bucky knew something was up with Steve, he knew everything about that punk. Or he did  
until yesterday, they'd walked home together normally and again this morning. Steve had been so quiet, spending the entire walk staring at the ground.

Further proof of his current state was today at lunch, barely sitting down for ten minutes before scurrying off. On realising he'd shouted to him but he either hadn't heard or been ignored, this didn't sit well at all. The rest of lunch had passed awkwardly with everyone glaring at him, like it was his fault. When all he had done was be welcoming to the new kid.

Perhaps he should have gone after him, he didn't knowing Steve well enough to know, he needed to be alone. He would come to Bucky once he had his head on straight, or else Bucky would talk to him after practice. 

His last few lessons were an absolute shambles, his concentration so preoccupied with Steve.  
Just because he didn't show it like the others, didn't mean he wasn't bothered by his behaviour. 

"Hey Bucky." turning to find Bruce in front of him "So I've decided to ask Nat out." he admitted looking equally fearful and excited.

"Bruce that's awesome, you'll be great together." he answered encouragingly.

"Thanks and its not just me hit with the love bug, Jane and Steve looked all cosy together in Science today." he said smiling while Bucky felt confused.

"Steve who?" he asked.

"Steve you know Steve Rogers your best friend, about a hundred pounds soaking wet loves a fight." he described giving Bucky a weird look.

"No way man, Steve and Jane you must have seen it wrong. Was the gas on or something?" Bruce shook his head in reply proceeding to change his clothes, Bucky found himself transported to this morning, during break he'd witnessed Steve hugging Jane. Having thought nothing of it at the time, knowing Steve was very tactile he'd assumed Jane needed a shoulder to cry on. Like he'd done for Bucky when he came out, his dream of Steve declaring long held feelings for him went unrealised leaving him hurting. 

It didn't stop how Bucky felt nothing could, having long accepted that his love for Steve was so entrenched. Automatic like breathing. The problem, Steve was straight so he locked them away as best he could. 

If Steve had feelings for Jane he would've said something, it wasn't like them to keep secrets. Of course he would support Steve, especially if him being with Jane caused issues within the group. Since he'd long assumed Thor and Jane were close, he worried if he'd be able to handle it, when seeing them together would hurt so much.

He tried to extinguish the annoying voice screaming _Steve likes Jane,_ following his team out to practice. Lasting only twenty minutes before the coach chucked him out, his wilting concentration finally depleted. 

He felt surprisingly calm rushing through his shower, knowing Steve would be waiting for him in the bleachers. Hoping they could talk he headed up surprised to find the whole group there, (bar Bruce still on the field). His eyes immediately sought out Steve, finding him sitting between Sharon and Jane a blanket scarf draped over their knees.

"Hey Steve can I talk to you?" he asked feeling all eyes on him, noticing the reluctance in Steve before he moved.

"Hi, what happened out there?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I was distracted, that's why I wanted to talk. Bruce told me, I guess that's why you've been so quiet. For what it's worth I'm happy for you, you don't need to worry." he said  
hoping his voice didn't sound broken, Steve was just staring at him, eyes comically wide.

"What did Bruce tell you?" he asked fretfully.

"About you and Jane, I think you guys make a great couple." he replied knowing the others were watching: their attempt at discretion abysmal.

"What are you going on about Buck? There is no me and Jane, not that it has anything to do with you, especially since you didn't tell me you liked Sam." Steve's voice had grown louder causing everyone to stare unashamedly.

"I don't like Sam." he said shaking his head to make it clear.

"Real smooth Bucky." Sam interjected to which Bucky shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't give me that, you guys were all over each other at lunch. I hated it." Steve shouted his face growing red, Bucky feared an impending asthma attack.

"Steve we were just talking, I don't understand why you think this. What does it matter if I did like him?" he asked sure he was missing something.

"So you admit it, well I'm not going to stay here while the two of you get all coupley. _I'm leaving"_ he said shoving past Bucky who went to follow. "Please Bucky just leave me alone." Bucky stopped watching him walk away instead, not taking the risk of Steve attempting to run. He turns back to the others meeting: six guilty faces, an oblivious looking Thor and worse of all Tony a shit eating grin plastered over his face.

"What did you _do?"_ he asks shouting causing some to flinch, his mind reflects on what took place at lunch. "You were flirting with me." he directs at Sam, he knows it's true only puzzled over why.

"I'm not sure how you missed it, he was pretty obvious." piped in Tony earning a scowl from both Bucky and Pepper.

"I put him up to it." came Natasha, Bucky squinted at her questioningly. "I'm sorry Bucky, the last thing we wanted was this. We're all at our wits end with you two." she finished. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked patience wearing thin.

"We all know you guys are in love with each other, we just want you to get together." Jane answered. "There isn't anything going on between Steve and I, we just thought a little jealousy would give you the pushed you both needed." she added having the decency to look apologetic.

"I can't believe you did this, you've hurt Steve for no reason. You're all wrong he's not in love with me." he argued back.

"Notice he didn't say anything about not being in love with Steve himself." interjected Tony Bucky had had enough of his observations.

"Because _I am_ in love with Steve, you idiot." he screamed. He didn't mean to say that "Fuck!" he exploded taking a seat burying his face in his hands. _Christ_ he wanted a cigarette, only he'd quit: no guesses why. 

"We're so sorry Bucky." Nat begins (the only one bold enough) sitting next to him. We had no idea you knew that, please believe us that Steve loves you back." she added reaching out to hold his hand. He allowed it.

"He doesn't, it's not something I can hope for again. Please just leave it." he couldn't stop his voice wavering but he damn well wasn't going to cry.

"He was jealous Bucky, if you let us try again we can fix this." Sam tried, but there assurances didn't nothing to calm him.

_"No,_ you've done enough already." he said his voice full of anger before walking away.


	3. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to come clean and apologise.

The next day, lunch was a much quieter affair. Seemingly abandoned by their usual light-heartedness and laughter.

"So has anyone seen Steve or Bucky today?" asked Pepper breaking the silence.

"Yep they didn't even walk in together, Steve has been spending any free time at the library, he's probably there now." offered Nat looking crestenfallen, pushing her unfinished lunch away. "Guess we should have left it alone." 

"Nat, we opened their eyes and Bucky admitted his feelings. Steve too if that blow up was anything to go by." soothed Sam after the scene at the bleachers pretty much everyone had disbanded to dwell in their failure, Nat choosing to stay until Bruce finished practice. 

Tony however, refusing to sulk went home to work on contingency plans. While taking no pleasure from the fight, it offered an excuse for his party. He didn't need one of course, had those idiots got together it would have still happened.

The fall out gave him a better excuse, a chance to play at showing his caring compassionate side. If it helped impress Pepper, well that was just a bonus. 

"Yo Bucky over here." shouted Clint, everyone with their back to the lunch line turned around, eyes immediately zeroing in on their friend. If possible it seemed Bucky was wearing more black than usual, his eyes seemed heavy from lack of sleep. It did nothing to lessen the heavy scowl sent there way.

"I don't think he's in the mood to share pleasantries today." surmised Tony, they all continued to watch as Bucky shoved his food into his bag leaving the food hall. "Or he got the last brownie and knows none of us are above taking it." he continued trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to fix this." stated Jane "Even if they're only friends, it's so weird not seeing one without the other." she finished sadly.

"Luckily for you guys, you're friends with me. After the depressing end last night I went home, everything's organised for tomorrow night." Tony said simply to be met with clueless expressions. "The contingency plan, the party." 

"God not this again, we need an actual solution." declared Pepper looking at him pointedly.

"Do you have a better solution?" asked Sharon saving her from whatever comeback Tony had ready to deploy.

"No but surely there's something we can do that's less obvious, something with gravitas." she replied knowing it was a losing battle.

"Excuse me Ms Potts I can do subtle" he was met by disbelieving looks from the whole table, which he ignored of course. "My parties are full of class, sophistication and romance." Tony supplied. 

"I vote party alcohol will unleash the truth, liquid courage is just the thing." agreed Thor  
trying his best to look furtively at Jane.

"That too." smirked Tony surprised to find Pepper fighting a smile.

"Fine, but how do we get them there?" asked Sharon.

"Easy we come clean." answered Nat causing everyone to groan.

* * *

Bucky was sitting outside the food hall, eating at a picnic table trying to distract himself from the cold and thoughts of Steve. He'd never say being secretly in love with your best friend was a walk in the park, this was worse. Normally being with Steve helped, whether they were hanging out or doing something. They hadn't spoken since yesterday, he still felt pissed off at his friends to spend lunch with them. Having expected Steve to be with them as usual, feeling surprise and confusion when he hadn't seen him.

"Bucky?" he turned around to find Bruce and Jane walking towards him.

"What do you guys want?" he asked debating whether to hear them out or walk away, they both placed their bags on the table before taking a seat.

"We really are sorry Bucky, we just want to make everything better." fretted Jane.

"What about yesterday, you and Steve seemed really cosy outside the toilets or was that another game?" he asked noticing Bruce's surprise, interesting, hadn't they all been in on this?

"I wasn't aware you'd seen that, it definitely wasn't part of the plan. I saw Steve running in there so I went to make sure he was okay, the sounds of his upchucking was answer enough." she answered adding to Bucky's growing confusion.

"He was sick, what did he say?" he queried failing to keep the concern from of his voice.

"He lied when I asked, so I offered him a hug instead." she told him. "After speaking to Sam I have a working theory." she added looking smug.

"Please enlighten me." snarled Bucky.

"I think it happened after Sam told him he had a crush on you, the lunch time flirting was Sam's thing. His attempt at subtly was terrible, at least to everyone except you." continued Jane.

"And you think that was enough for Steve to realise he has feelings for me, guys he's straight don't you think he would have told me otherwise. We tell each other everything." he was trying so hard to keep himself composed, after almost crying yesterday. It was so hard not to get his hopes up.

"We don't know Bucky, we didn't come you argue. Tony's throwing a party in a last attempt to get you guys together, though it might be second to him just wanting one. It's tomorrow night, will you come?" asked Bruce.

"I might can't see you getting Steve there mind, he's a stubborn little punk. And last time I checked kidnapping was still illegal." he said grinning, just thinking of them trying to convince Steve made him feel a little better. He would probably turn up, if only to take advantage of all the alcohol, he could have a little fun by not telling them. 

* * *

Steve was behind the counter when Nat and Sam shuffled into the library, he'd been waiting all day for someone to show especially after missing lunch. Choosing to eat in the office thanks to the librarian taking pity on him.

Worse than not speaking to his friends, he hadn't seen or spoken to Bucky. It made his whole day feel wrong. He arrived home yesterday, his stomach curling up in knots when he thought about what happened. Spending the night trying to speak to his Mom, the words always lodging in his throat until he swallowed them back down.

"Hey Steve." spoke Nat after walking up to him her steps full of purpose and determination, at times he hated her fearlessness though not often. For instance today he was more jealous of it.

"I'm in here because it's meant to be quiet, so it should be obvious that I don't want to talk." he announced holding his ground.

"We gathered as much when you didn't show for lunch, I know you're embarrassed about yesterday which is why Sam and I are here. We came to apologise and tell you the truth ..." explained Nat.

"Apologise for what? ... wait what do you mean tell me the truth?" Steve was feeling fed up, after spending the day battling his shame towards his actions yesterday. He took to avoiding everyone, knowing he would find it to hard to school his feelings. Especially from Bucky and Nat, they could read him so well.

Sam chose that moment to step forward, taking a breath before looking at Steve apologetically.

"Steve I don't have a crush on Bucky, he's cute and all but I dig the ladies." he finally spoke.

"I don't understand." Sam and Bucky had seemed so close and excited to be around each other yesterday. Was Sam lying so things could go back to normal, because he didn't want that. He wanted Bucky to be happy and if that was with Sam he would deal.

"You remember the other day when we saw you waiting for Bucky, well afterwards we didn't go for coffee." Steve had thought it odd, not seeing them once he'd dragged Bucky to satisfy his craving. "We went to see Stark to concoct plan to get you and Bucky together, though the desired effect was left wanting." informed Sam.

"You made it up, and Bucky thinking me and Jane were ..." he surmised. 

"Yep, we truly are sorry Steve. We had the best of intentions, we care about you both and want you to be happy, is that so bad?" asked Nat.

"Does Bucky know this?" 

"He found out yesterday, after you left." replied Sam. 

Yet Bucky hadn't told him any of this, after baring all of Steve's anger. Why? Did he shoulder all the blame so Steve wouldn't lose it with his friends. Sometimes Bucky was too good for him. 

"So is that all?." he asked trying his best to sound stern.

"Pretty much, we also came to invite you to a party Stark's throwing tomorrow night. We really hope you come." encouraged Sam beginning to walk away.

"It's going to be really fun, hopefully we can put this behind us, no more interfering." Nat added looking pensive "Not to be insensitive but Bruce and I are going out on a date tonight, I've been wanting to tell you all day." she smiled.

"Nat that's awesome, I'm really happy for you." she nodded following after Sam. Steve really was glad for her, his mind couldn't help image how a date with Bucky would feel, it made him realise he wanted to find out. "I'll come." he shouted to his friends, earning him a glare from the librarian. The smiles from his friends more than made up for it.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's party gets underway, with a few snags.

Steve was lying on his bed his phone in hand, watching time disappear. It was almost time for the party to start and he wasn't sure he wanted to go. School had been quiet everyone had left him alone, probably due to Nat's epic glare. The only person who deemed himself free from this, was Stark. Catching him to boast how awesome his party was going to be. Steve had just let him prattle on half listening while his eyes scanned the corridors for Bucky.

Steve cringed at his brain betraying him, having tried so desperately not think of Bucky, they hadn't spoken in days or hardly seen each other. So he'd spent the last few days by himself, missing his friends (and Bucky) that he was still angry at.

He was more than annoyed that his friends were right, he was in love with Bucky no matter how many times he tried to ignore it. 

A knock at his door roused him "Honey can I come in?" it was his Mom thankfully.

"Yeah" he replied sitting up as his Mom entered. She was slim with blonde hair and shared Steve's eyes.

"So is that what you're wearing?" she asked earning a confused look from Steve. "Nat called me." she added like it was no big deal.

"Of course she did." Steve put his phone down, knowing it wasn't going to ring. He had to applaud Nat for her cunning. No way would his Mom let him stay here. "Did she tell you everything?" 

"She filled me in, though it's been kind of obvious what with your moping. Not to mention I haven't seen hide nor hair of Bucky these last few days." she remarked taking the seat at his desk.

"I haven't been moping." protested Steve. "Bucky was here the other day." he lied.

"My cupboards would disagree with you, their full Steve and I haven't been shopping all week." she retorted not calling him out on his lie.

"I don't know what to do." he admitted.

"You should go, Steve you have every right to be angry with your friends. It wasn't their intention to hurt you, they just want you happy." she walked over to him sitting on the bed. "Things aren't going to get better by hiding out here, plus I'm sure a party at Tony's will be epic." she added smiling.

"Yup, I'm expecting fireworks and peacocks." he said his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Perhaps Bucky won't be there." she suggested causing him to glare and motion at her then himself. "Right Nat, she's got that whole persistent thing." that certainly was the polite way to phrase it, though Steve had a few choice words of his own. "So I guess you've realised your feelings for Bucky?" she asked. 

Steve thought about denying it, but he was tired of doing so. "Yes, I'm more pissed off at myself than the others. I should have seen it sooner." It was no surprise that his Mom knew, at this rate it was more a case of who didn't: just him apparently and Bucky it seemed.

"Steve that really doesn't matter, what you and Bucky have is really special. Please don't throw that away." she implored.

"Do you think Bucky feels the same?" he'd been so obsessed with his feelings, he hadn't thought even thought if he was alone in them or not. He suddenly felt sick, fear coiling in his stomach at the thought.

"Steve that boy has been gone on you for so long." she implored not breaking eye contact. "Now get changed and put him out of his misery." she added leaving him alone. 

Sighing Steve got up moving towards his wardrobe.

* * *

Tony was setting up the bathroom, his back to the door placing a bottle of Vodka and some more interesting supplies amongst the bottles of perfume and cologne. He jumped when someone came through the door.

"Don't shut it!" he yelled screwing his eyes up as he heard it close.

"So this is where you're hiding." It was Pepper, of course, he couldn't decide if that was good or not. Turning around he went to the door trying the handle. It didn't open. "Are we stuck in here?" 

"It bloody well looks like it!" 

"Why?" she asked sitting down on a stool, Tony felt adrift he'd expected more of blow up.

"Because I rigged it." she looked at him, questions evident in her eyes "I was aiming to trap Bucky and Steve in here." now she raised her eyebrows. "This is Steve's favourite bathroom." he added as if further explanation was unnecessary. He was correct though Steve always used it because of the stained glass window. 

Luckily due to the many dinner parties hosted at Chez Stark, this one had two bathrooms separated by a huge mirror was between the doors for make-up purposes he assumed. Tony and Pepper were currently in the waiting area. "I see, you haven't anymore of these traps going on do you?"

"I may have left their favourite snacks in the pantry, and I wouldn't advise going over to the pool house." it had seemed a good idea at the time, they had to show. Even they couldn't be stupid enough to blow a chance to party Stark style.

"And did you plan all this on the fact that Bucky and Steve are normally joined at the hip, hence the use of this bathroom." (Steve and Bucky also used it to talk, and the pool house as an escape). "It's just they haven't spoken in days." finished Pepper.

"Well damn." since he had a house so technical and some really paranoid parents he thought this would work. So he'd decided to enable the locking feature on certain areas of the house: places he'd knew Steve and Bucky used more than the others. Purposely leaving Bucky's favourite snacks in the pantry, knowing he'd go searching with Steve quick on his heels.

"It's really sweet that you care so much Tony." that had to be the nicest thing she'd ever said to him. "I think I'm a little impressed." what was going on? he'd spent such a long time yearning for Pepper, was it possible something was going to happen. He watched her get up, taking note of her dress for the first time. It was purple and sleeveless, Tony really liked it. 

"I can be sweet, if you like sweet." he said once she stopped in front of him.

"Right now I'd rather you get us out of here. Sharon just texted, Steve's arrived and Thor and Jane are stuck in the pantry." she smiled before kissing him.

* * *

Bucky was doing his best not to be railroaded: Nat was currently blowing up his phone, texting non-stop. He thought once the party was in full swing she'd be distracted, no such luck. Still the messages come saying he had to show that he couldn't let Steve down. As if, he'd never let Stevie down. Not ever. It wasn't like Steve was at the party himself.

Sure he had the option of switching his phone off, yet Nat wasn't his only contact tonight. Bucky had never wanted Steve to fall out with his friends, (even if he had for the moment)still wanting Steve to go to the party. 

Once again his phone lit up, it wasn't Nat. The text was simple and straight to the point:

"I got him to go, he expects you to be there. Go get him." 

Bucky had felt conflicted about going, sure he wanted to move on from this hellish week. He missed his friends and Steve so much; he knew they'd only been trying to help. He was to scared of being hurt again to believe their assurances that Steve loved him back. Surely of all people Steve's Mom wouldn't mislead him, so she must know how he felt. 

If this was going to happen (and it was a big if) he needed to shower and decide what to wear. He wanted to look good for Steve, perhaps if the night was on his side he'd be able to kiss his best friend too. Stay calm he thought heading to the bathroom.

The water felt good easing the tension from his shoulders, he had to force himself out. On returning to his room, his phone was bombarded with texts. Amongst the threats, was the one he'd been waiting for: Steve was at the party. 

There was another from one from Steve's Mom too:

"I'm working tonight, won't be back until morning."

Christ, was that an invitation. It seemed like Steve's Mom was giving her permission or blessing for him to have _sex_ with Steve. What the hell was going on, that lead to _Steve's Mom_ being so understanding. Were people so frustrated with them, that they lost all sense of propriety. 

Dammit, did that mean he'd have to forgive his friends now?

* * *

Steve decided to come through the kitchen on arriving at the house, wanting to slip in and not cause a fuss. He had no idea if Bucky was here, the thought of seeing him sent nervous energy through him. He didn't know what was best, unsure if he had the confidence to just kiss him on sight. That seemed way too scary. He didn't even know if Bucky wanted him. Not for sure.

Luckily the kitchen was empty, yet loud he could hear shouting coming from the pantry.

"Hello." he called.

"Did you hear that?" he didn't think it was directed at him.

"Hear what?" that sounded like Thor. 

"Shh, I'm trying to listen." he heard Jane shout.

"Guys it's Steve, what's going on?" he asks moving closer to the door.

"Oh thank God, Steve we're trapped. Can you get us out of here?" shouted Jane. Steve looked around, for what he had no idea. Deciding he needed assistance he shouted for the others. He heard running before being joined by five of his friends, a quick glance he could tell Bucky wasn't amongst them. Nat moved faster than the others, quickly pulling him into a hug.

"You came." she said just as Clint decided to chip in.

"Bucky' not here yet." suddenly going quiet when everyone glared at him. "Sorry." he added sheepishly 

"It's fine Clint." he said and just like that Clint, Sam, Sharon and Bruce joined in on the hugging. Everyone apologising and saying how much they missed him all at once. 

"We're finding this very touching, but we're still trapped in here. If you could spare us a minute!" shouted Jane. 

"Jeez Jane, cool it." Sharon shot back her phone in hand. "I'll text Pepper, she went looking for Tony ages ago." 

Bruce went over to assess the door, telling them to stand back. Trying to use his full weight to bust it open, to no avail. "Well there goes my attempt to look manly." he conceded looking to find Nat smirking at him, she hated male posturing.

"We didn't think you'd show." admitted Sam.

"It was touch and go, but once Nat called my mom that was the end of it." he said.

Nat who was busy teasing Bruce stopped to look over at Steve. "I didn't call your Mom Steve." she told him, Steve didn't know what to believe and it showed. "Really, all night I've been texting Bucky to make sure he comes tonight." in fact she was doing that right now, cell in hand. 

"What if he had come and I didn't?" he asked her.

"Well then I probably would have called her." she declared.

So his Mom had lied to him, but they were a unit, a team. Unless it was to help someone, this person had asked her to. Surely not? Could Bucky really be looking out for him, even after their disagreement and silence?

Steve was about to launch into his theory, when a very dishevelled Tony and Pepper came running in. Lost in the excitement was Thor's voiced attempt to impress Jane.

"Steve, so glad you could join us." welcomed Tony before running to the breakfast bar, he picked up what looked to be a tablet. "Found it." he directed at Pepper who just smiled back at him, glowingly. What the fuck was going on? thought Steve.

The silence was interrupted by a loud clicking sounded, the door opened just as Thor charged it going flying before crashing to the ground. Jane quick on his heels rushing forward as everyone tried not to laugh. They all failed.

"Christ Jane, put the poor boy out of his misery." cried Sam, everyone nodding in agreement. 

"Did I save us?" Thor asked coming round, Jane kneeling down next to him. 

"Of course you did." she said, Tony about to launch into his heroic rescue and escape from the bathroom (where he had spent a great while _kissing_ Pepper) using just his phone to hack into the security system. Decided against it with a glare from Bruce - God was Nat giving him lessons or something.

"I'll always rescue you Jane." Thor promises feeling disbelief when Jane kisses his cheek.

"How about we go out on a date?" she asks, Thor unable to speak cannot help looking delighted simply nods. Bruce steps forward to help him up. He beams even more when Jane wraps her arms around him, and he shakily puts an arm around her shoulders. 

Steve doesn't want to feel jealous, wishing he could push it away and be happy for his friends. But the irrational green eyed monster is there in his stomach. It's the time of the thing, how long him and Bucky have wasted, though relatively speaking it hasn't been long since he realised his feelings. So maybe it wasn't too bad.

"I think the more important issue, is how they got locked in there?" asked Bruce deciding a distraction was necessary, only keeping Nat at arms length because she'd asked him to if Steve showed. Not wanting to rub his face in their new found happiness.

All eyes fell on Tony, normally one to soak up attention (when it was on his terms) he found himself wanting to run. He had the controls now, perhaps a little power outage would do the trick.

Pepper stepped forward before he could act. "It turns out our Tony is a bit of a romantic." she tells them all, wanting to make him squirm. It does the trick when everyone starts laughing, until a voice sounds from behind the kitchen door.

"Hello?"

It's Bucky.


	5. Feelings Laid Bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's finished. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, commented and bookmarked this. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

It takes nine pairs of eyes and the sound of Bucky's fading voice to get Steve moving, pushing through the swing doors of the kitchen. 

"Bucky, wait." calls Steve thinking he's too late, his breath catches, on sight of Bucky stopping in front of the door.

"Hey Stevie, you by yourself?" Steve ignores the question to turn around, surprised not to find a single person behind him. What the hell? This is when they decide to respect people's privacy.

"Guys get out here." he shouts to them. They stumble out, eyes downcast looking embarrassed. Nat comes through last sending Steve her best smirk.

"Yeah guys, this isn't the time to stop interfering."

"You texted my Mom." It's not a question, Steve knows it was him.

Bucky shrugs his shoulders, taking a glance at Nat. "Did he lay the blame at your feet?" he asks her.

"Damn right he did, Barnes." she chastised, obviously having fun. 

"Why did you do that?" Steve wants, no needs answers. He knows Bucky and his mother get on, and sure they've texted each other mainly to worry about him. But they've never colluded before.

"I never wanted you to fall out with our friends." Steve gaped at him gesturing wildly at Bucky and co, Bucky of course understood. "Hey I still like them, just feel a little mad still. I thought it might be good for them to stew some.

"That's not you, Buck." granted Bucky wasn't someone to cross, but he wasn't vindictive.

Bucky laughed but it was cold and mean, Steve knew the others felt it too. "It's funny, we know  
each other so well yet we're still in this mess. Everyone including your Mom seems so sure of your feelings towards me. And all I can think about is the day I came out to you. God, I was so scared Stevie, but nothing was going to stop me because I wanted to tell you." Bucky takes a moment, quickly rubbing his hand over his face. Steve wants to hold him through this but he can't at least not yet.

"I was hoping for so much that day, that once I told you, you would say the same or just that you liked me. I thought I was going to get my first real kiss with you." this is definitely news for Steve, he had no clue about any of this.

He recalls that day back to the forefront of his mind, it was a normal Sunday, Bucky coming around for their movie marathon: hoping to slash their eighties stockpile of DVDs. It didn't occur to him how downbeat Bucky was after telling him, even after Steve's assurances - of which there were many - that everything was the okay between them, fuck he believed he'd said everything was the same. He remembers Bucky didn't stay long after that: Steve attributing it to the stresses of the day. Bucky had seemed his normal self back at school, clearly, it had all been an act. 

"Bucky, I don't know what to say to that. Sorry doesn't really seem big enough."

"It's not for you to say anything, you're not responsible for my feelings Stevie. You were a really good friend." Bucky moves his eyes beyond Steve to his friends. "You all were, my feelings never went away. The heartbreak just got easier to live with, but I can't stop loving you, Steve. So how are things with you?" holy shit what kind of question was that? Bucky had just bared his soul in front of them, now he was inviting Steve to do the same. 

"I'm not gay." Steve turned around to his friends after their collective gasp. "Guys let me finish, I'm bi." he turned back to Bucky, happy to find him smiling a proper smile. "I wanted to tell you, but I could never say it." 

"What made you realize?" Bucky asked with a smirk, of course, he would have to ask that. Bucky was too fucking smart.

"Fine you did, now stop acting all smug. You never told me at the time but after coming out you went fitness fanatic. Doing more than just your usual to keep in shape for football, you were swimming and running and wearing those vests. God Bucky it drove me mad." so what if Bucky's physique had contributed to Steve discovering himself, at the time he'd never thought it went beyond that or attraction. God they really were idiots.

"Like them big huh Steve?" called out Tony, along with a shout from Sam to keep things PG. 

"I'm in love with you Bucky." this time Steve ignored the gasp, keeping his eyes solely on Bucky, who was smiling like a kid on Christmas. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, and that I hurt you. But can we stop talking about it now, can you just kiss me." Steve just had time for one thought, it being where the hell did that boldness come from. Before Bucky surged forward his hands wrapping gently around his neck, as he crushed their lips together. Steve whimpered any thoughts of why they hadn't done this sooner falling away. The kiss was sweet and all Bucky (being more experienced Steve let him lead), everything fell away from them as Bucky's tongue swept at his bottom lip. Steve opened up to him, his hands fisting Bucky's hair as he got his first taste of him. Bucky tasted of cherry cola and something he knew belonged only to Bucky. 

They broke apart gasping after feeling something hit them. They looked at each other for answers: finding it in the popcorn lodged in their hair. Turning towards their friends red-faced and unable to stop from smiling.

"We did it!" shouted Clint, as they all began hugging each other.

"Uh, guys." Steve didn't think that was necessarily true, but having Bucky's arm wrapped around his waist was telling him otherwise.

"Come on Stevie, though their methods left a little to be desired, you can't say they didn't help get us there in the end." Steve looked at Bucky in surprise, in fact so did everyone else. He smiled knowing it was Bucky's way of saying everything was good between them. 

"Now off with you." Tony commanded. 

"You want us to leave?" shrieked Steve. "Aren't we meant to party or something?" he asked ignoring the chuckles from the rest of the gang.

Tony gave him a shrewd once over. "I thought you guys would rather alone, now my driver Ed is waiting for you, so get gone." Steve about to launch into his objections was suddenly pulled away towards the front door by Bucky.

"Looks like Bucky wants some alone time." jokes Sharon. 

They step outside into the cool air to Tony's departing shout. "Remember to check the back seat guys!" 

Ignoring him Steve turns to Bucky, finding him gazing lovingly at the car waiting for them. "You thinking of ditching me for the car Buck?" he asks smiling, he can't seem to stop he's tried.

"Nope." responds Bucky popping the p, "It's just a really nice looking car." Bucky kisses him on the cheek, making Steve blush before opening the door for him. Once settled the driver - Ed, Steve remembers - starts the car, Tony having informed him where to go. Though when he did this Steve has no idea.

What did he say about the backseat?" asks Bucky jumping around, while still sitting down.

Shrugging his shoulders Steve says. "No idea, but I doubt he meant anything about its durability." he turns back to the window, checking they're moving in the direction of home.

"He meant this." Steve turns back finding Bucky rummaging through a little brown bag. "Oh." Bucky blushes quickly scrunching the bag to close it before setting it down.

"What's in there?" Steve asks worriedly. 

"Um, condoms and lube." Steve just stares at him, until he realizes it's a joke. 

"Ha nice try Bucky." but Bucky doesn't laugh. "You can't be serious, no way Tony bought us that!" Bucky doesn't answer again, he just sits there completely still, Steve lunges for the bag scrambling to open it before Bucky can stop him. He peers inside expecting any number of things except what he finds. Before he can help himself he squeals before chucking the bag over to the other side of the car. 

"Wow, I didn't realize sex with me was such a horrible thought." Steve turns to Bucky feeling awful because that's not how he wants him to feel.

"No Bucky, I think sex with you would be amazing." Bucky smirks sending him a wink. "Knock it off Buck, but I don't want supplies from Tony. No doubt it'll be something weird and I don't want that the first time with you. I want it to be our choice of supplies and just us." Bucky moved closer pressing a chaste kiss to Steve's lips. 

Bucky pulls out his phone. "It seems everyone has a weird interest in us having sex, look what your Mom sent me." Steve thinks he heard him wrong and is about to protest as the phone is placed in front of him, so he can read the offending message. What the hell is going on?

"She can't have meant that!" suddenly Steve starts to feel a little green, not yet an hour ago he'd been single. Now he has a boyfriend - Oh fuck Bucky is his boyfriend - the high possibility of sex was on the table (seemingly encouraged by his friends and Mom). He knows that Bucky is more experienced than him, but no idea how much. "Have you ever needed any of that?" he asks gesturing at the bag.

Bucky reaches out taking his hand. "No Stevie, I haven't gone that far. I was still hoping I'd get to experience that with you. We really don't have to do anything tonight, it's up to us when we're ready no-one else. Besides, it's all been a bit hectic." he nods unsure if Bucky just means tonight or the whole week.

"You're right Buck, but I hope making out is still on the cards, if you're comfortable with that." Bucky knocks their shoulders together smiling. At the same time, they notice the car has stopped moving, quickly calling thanks to Ed before getting out. Steve feeling pleased when neither of them reaches for Tony's bag.

Steve walks towards his house, Bucky close behind him. It shouldn't feel so weird, they've done this countless times, but everything's different now. Better. 

Once inside, Steve can feel the nerves he'd been trying to ignore take root in his stomach. Suddenly his body is moving before he can think, he grabs Bucky ignoring his yelp of surprise. Continuing to push him against the recently closed front door, Steve takes his lips in a searing kiss. This time Bucky opens up to him, their tongues finding each other as they moan. All too fast they need to separate.

"Wow Stevie, not that I didn't like that. but I think we need to calm down." Bucky suggests breathing heavily, Steve can feel his face redden, not from the kiss but embarrassment. He buries his face against Bucky's chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing." Bucky just rubs his back and strokes his hair, making Steve feel lucky.

"Apart from launching yourself at me, which I fully support. But you're trembling Steve, so I think you're just feeling a little overwhelmed and not really wanting that level of excitement tonight." Steve knows Bucky's right, they don't need to rush things - so what they took two long to get together - what comes next is the important part and he wants it to be good, not for it to be rushed when their not ready for it and Steve knows he isn't ready. 

"Yeah okay Buck, so what do we do? I don't want you to leave." 

"We're going grab all the snacks I haven't been here to eat, get all comfy in bed and watch some movies. Even Disney ones if you so desire." 

* * *

The following Monday when Steve walked into school hand in hand with Bucky, it was to find their friends stood in front of their lockers.

"Oh My God, guys it was real!" shouted Sharon seeing them first. The others looked up, cells ready to snap a picture.

"Hallelujah." pray Sam and Clint, looking between his phone and the new couple.

Steve and Bucky just looked at each with the same expression, Steve somehow knew they were having the same thought - they sure had some weird ass friends.

"Guys what's going on?" asked Bucky.

"Well we needed proof, we worried Tony spiked our drinks with hallucinogens." claimed Jane.

"Or Thor's mead." added Bruce.

Tony looked shocked. "Guys that was one time." he said outraged.

"That just means you have precedent, Stark." Nat smiled, looking happy standing close to Bruce. 

The bell rang announcing the need to get to class. "Right come on guys. We've got all day to bask in this." encouraged Pepper. Steve watched his friends walk away to their respective classes, thinking of how his Mom had smiled at him and Bucky on Saturday morning after finding them kissing in the kitchen over breakfast.

"You good Stevie?" Bucky asked walking in the direction of their classroom, luckily they both had History together. After spending the whole weekend together Steve didn't want to let him go just yet. 

"Real good Buck." he smiled feeling thankful for his friends and their help.


End file.
